


Eleven Times Dick and Roy Were Partners

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Eleven snippets in Dick and Roy's life together as partners.





	Eleven Times Dick and Roy Were Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Roy's opinions concerning the Bee Gees do not reflect my own. Written because I needed to give Dick some unabashed happiness, seeing as I'm off torturing him in almost every other thing I'm writing. ;)

Roy rolls his eyes as the bottle lands on him. Firstly, they are way too old to be playing Spin the Bottle. He's sixteen. In another six months, he'll be seventeen, and a year after that, he'll be an adult. Way, way too old for this game.

Secondly, Dick is blushing the same shade as Roy's hair, and looks about as terrified as Roy feels going up against the Gargoyle.

Great. It would figure that when it came time to play Gar's stupid, stupid game, Roy would get the _virgin_ of the team.

Well, okay. Roy doesn't _know_ for a fact that Dick is a virgin. But the high probability of that possibility is the only thing that has so far kept Roy from jumping their fearless leader in the cramped showers of their headquarters.

Because you don't jump someone who is that afraid of showing you their manly bits. It's just not fair.

No matter how tempting that ass might be.

Still, no one other than Roy needs to know that. Standing, he throws his best cocky grin at Dick. "Come on, lover boy. You're in for the five best minutes of your life."

Dick blushes even _redder_ , matching Roy's _costume_ , as he gets up to follow Roy, and Roy shakes his head as Dick swings the door shut behind him.

Two minutes in, Roy gives a frustrated sigh. "Look, Robbie. You gotta kiss the person the bottle lands on. It's in the _rules._ "

Dick shrugs his shoulders from the other side of the closet. "I know. It's just..."

"Just what? Christ, Robbie, I'm not going to _bite_ you." Stupid game. Stupid, stupid game. He's so going to put some pink hair dye in Gar's shampoo for this one.

"It's not that. I was just trying to remember if the rules say anything specific about _where_ I have to kiss you."

The bashful look is replaced with a hopeful one, and by the time it starts to fade into concern, its meaning finally registers. " ... No," Roy says at last, staring right into Dick's eyes with a look that he hopes says _do you have any idea how good you look in the shower ?_

The point gets across rather more directly than Roy had imagined, because he's somewhat unprepared when Dick pushes him up against the closet door, suddenly all _fearless leader_ at play. " _Good_."

~~~~

"They've been in there a lot longer than five minutes," Garth says, about ten minutes after it would have been appropriate to mention it.

"Yeah," Wally agrees, frowning as a rather loud thump echoes from the closet. "So, it being Dick and Roy we're talking about, either they forgot the point of the game and decided to spar instead or...."

"Or we _really_ should have let Dick put surveillance cameras in the closet like he wanted to," Donna interrupts with a sigh that grows more wistful the second time around, when an even louder thump comes from the closet, followed by a nervous giggle that she _thinks_ belongs to Dick.

It totally figures that the two cutest of her friends are into _each other._

"Ewwwwww," Gar says, wrinkling his nose. "Who would want to watch Speedy and Robin go at it?"

"Beats me." Wally shakes his head in time with Gar's disgust.

"I would," Donna answers.

"Me too," Garth says softly beside her.

Hmm. Maybe she can get a little comfort snuggle out of Garth later.

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_  
_ They've had sex five times now, and begin working on the sixth time on the afternoon following the stupidest invasion _ever_ (because really, who tries to take over the city by turning the city's Easter candy sentient?), somewhere between the shower that doesn't quite wash off all of the pasted on Peep residue and the bed that creaks in protest at the weight of the two teenagers bouncing excitedly onto the mattress.

Roy's not under the impression that five times is setting any kind of world record, not when he still has to fight off the shiver that starts at his neck and ends somewhere around the back of his knees each and every time Dick kisses him.

Someday, he's totally going to work up the nerve to actually initiate the kiss.

But in the meantime, Roy is content to enjoy his all over body shivers - he thinks he might actually miss those when kissing becomes old hat enough that they don't cause that response any more, if that is even _possible_ with kissing Dick. Frankly, Roy's not sure it is, but he's more than willing to find out.

By the time the tinny sound of the Bat Communicator interrupts them, kissing is the very last thing on Roy's mouth's agenda. As Dick gently pushes his head away, Roy glares up at Dick from his spot between Robbie's thighs.

Dick mouths an apology before answering the communicator.

Five times isn't a lot, but it's enough times that Roy's gotten pretty good at reading Dick's body language, and he can feel Dick tense all over the minute he begins talking to Bruce, without even touching the taut skin beneath him. After the day they've had? There's no way Roy is willing to let his - lover, boyfriend, whatever - be that tense beneath him. Not when Roy is _right here_ and able to fix that.

Admittedly, there's not a lot that can counteract Batman. But the way Roy sees it, his mouth swallowing Dick whole should be a nice start.

The minute that Roy takes Dick into his mouth, he feels Dick jump. It's only after Roy's tongue has completed its second swirl around the tip of Dick's cock that Dick starts to push back into Roy's throat. Robbie's hand twines in Roy's hair, and Roy is delighted to hear Dick's voice stutter softly as he says into the communicator, "I-I gotta go, Batman. T-Titan business."

Roy waits until the communicator is snapped shut before he lifts his head up, lips covered in Dick's precome, which he takes his sweet time in licking off and swallowing before grinning back at Dick. "Titan business?"

"It's not a lie," Dick answers with a shrug. "We are both Titans, and we were engaged in... business. _Urgent_ business," he adds with a slight pout.

Roy chuckles softly before resuming the "business" at hand.

 

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dick wonders how angry Batman will be at him if he uses every inch of his training to beat Ollie to a bloody pulp.

He'd probably be pretty mad, Dick decides, but if Dick could make Oliver Queen duplicate the fearful expression currently on Roy's face, as his partner looks up from Dinah Lance's bathroom floor, Dick thinks it would be worth every ounce of Batman's rage.

And it might even be enough to eliminate some of Dick's own rage that he feels towards the older archer and towards himself for never bothering to notice what was wrong with Roy until it was too late.

"Hey," Dick says, keeping his voice light to mask his own self loathing and desire to hurt Roy's father figure as he slides down next to Roy on the floor. Dick aches when Roy pulls away. God, what had he done? "Thanks for agreeing to let me in. Black Canary is pretty fierce."

"Dinah said you wouldn't leave," Roy answers, not really meeting his gaze."Figured letting you see my pathetic ass clinging to the toilet would solve that problem."

"I'm not going anywhere," Dick says firmly. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I wasn't there for you before, when I should have been -"

"You have your own problems," Roy snaps, leaning forward and gripping the porcelain with one hand while he grips his stomach with the other. Dick tries not to be hurt at Roy's irritation; he knows - no, he's _read_ about how painful heroin withdrawals can be.

"They aren't more important than you," Dick says softly, hating the way Roy's sweat-drenched hair looks clinging to his forehead.

It's the wrong _kind_ of sweat. Not like the kind they'd made together.

For the first time since he'd entered the bathroom, Roy really looks at Dick. "You shouldn't be here. You're - you're perfect and flawless and the _Boy Wonder_. I'm just a loser. A junkie."

Dick is never going to forgive Ollie. _Ever_. Or himself, for that matter.

But neither one of those people matter right now.

"I'm not perfect. I'm just Dick. And you're..." His voice grows fiercer as he lays his hand on Roy's shoulder. "You're a lot more than a junkie.You're _my Roy."_  
  
Roy has time to smile briefly at Dick before the ravages of the withdrawals overtake his body again. As Roy leans forward and holds onto the toilet for dear life, Dick maintains his grip on Roy's shoulder.

He vows not to let go.

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This is, Dick is acutely aware, all his fault. He never should have told Roy that he was impatient. Because love each other as they might, with Roy, everything tends to turn to competition. Dick _knows_ this, and really should have considered it, before he'd pushed Roy away, citing the huge mound of work that has to be done for his Hudson U classes. It's not going to go away, no matter how happy Dick is to have Roy up to the Manor to visit.

He really is _very_ happy, and very _aware_ of how long it's been since he and Roy have been together.

Maybe he should have said that, instead of calling Roy impatient.

But he hadn't. Nope, instead Dick had uttered the one famous last word of a fool, causing Roy to retaliate. Alfred had even given Roy the perfect weapon with which to extract his revenge.

A cherry red popsicle.

Clearly, loyalty is more of a foreign concept than Dick had suspected in the Manor.

Despite the cocky grin that Roy gives him as he unwraps the paper and slides - _God, there's no reason for him to be that slow about it_ \- the popsicle into his mouth, Dick is determined to make his way through at least one chapter of _Introduction to Zoology_.

His resolve begins to weaken with the first _lick_.

By page two of the chapter, Roy's lips are stained red, and it is _painful_ to sit in the stupid wood chair Bruce had paid entirely too much money for. Still, a battle of patience is one that Dick can definitely win, so he grips the spine of his text a little tighter and tries to ignore Roy.

By page three of his text, what Roy is doing to the popsicle can really only be described as obscene. Dick grits his teeth and tries to refocus on his work.

By page four, all that's really registering is that the damn amoeba don't need a partner, but he sure as hell does.

His resolve crumbles entirely on page five, with the first loud _slurp._

Before the popsicle can even properly begin to melt onto the carpet, Dick has Roy naked and on his bed, demonstrating just how _impatient_ Dick is capable of being.

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roy is never going to stop making fun of Dick for listening to the Bee Gees. Because, _really._ It's the _Bee Gees_. It's bad enough that Roy is pretty sure that Dick's current costume was raided from Barry Gibb's closet.

Even if Dick's man cleavage is a hell of a lot prettier than Barry Gibb's ever was, or ever could be.

Still, despite the total humiliation that Roy feels quite comfortable giving to his best friend for his music preferences, walking in on Dick during the second night of their cruise to hear Wingster cooing the words to "To Love Somebody" softly to Roy's one-year-old baby girl, Roy stifles his amusement at Dick's off key singing of the silly song. It's far more delightful to watch Dick hold Lian close to his oversized T-shirt, gripping the bottle as though it might fall out of his capable hands at any moment.

_"There's a light_  
A certain kind of light  
That never shone on me  
I want my life to be  
Lived with you." 

__Roy smiles at the sentiment of the song and moves up to wrap his arms around his lover's waist. He sways in time to his Dick's movement, letting the acrobat guide their dance.

Together, the two of them rock Lian to sleep.

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dick walks out of the bathroom, somewhat sore from the ordeal and glares at his lover. "No one else ever asked me to do this," he mutters as he hobbles to the bed and plops down beside Roy. "Ow!" he adds, as the sheets brush against his tender flesh.

"Crybaby," Roy teases, holding up the bottle of lotion for Dick's approval. At the nod, Roy gives the bottle a good shake before squirting a liberal amount of aloe vera lotion onto Dick's legs.

It is a kind of nasty looking green jelly material, but it is oil free, and in addition to helping out Dick's poor legs, it makes really nice lube.

Which, frankly, is the whole purpose of the leg waxing to begin with.

"I'm not a crybaby," Dick protests, leaning back into his pillow, and wincing a little as the lotion hits his legs. "I just haven't waxed them in a long, long time."

"Not since you started wearing pants," Roy acknowledges with a sigh, watching Dick start to relax as the lotion begins to cool the traumatized skin. "And yet, you started waxing your chest. Not really following your logic, 'Wingster."

"Men are supposed to have hairy legs," Dick grumbles. "Body builders wax their chest all the time."

"Yeah, they also aren't supposed to run around in spandex in public," Roy answers with a shrug. "And besides, you aren't a body builder. You're an acrobat. _My acrobat._ "

"Mmm." Dick stretches up into Roy's touch, toes curling downward in an attempt to spar with the sheets as Roy's touch grows firmer. "I suppose you wanting my acrobat legs is a better preference than wanting me to have girl legs."

"Oh, trust me, Robbie." Roy dips his voice as his hand travels up Dick's thigh, which, yes, is happily waxed as well and in need of Roy's tender massaging skills. More importantly, it takes Roy's hands all the closer to Dick's cock. "When I have your legs wrapped around my waist while I'm pounding you into the mattress, the last thing I'm thinking about is any womanly bits."

Dick wriggles against Roy's hand, the same slut for a touch that he's always been, and gods, has Roy ever missed that. "I need to have my Robbie's legs around me. And my Robbie is _smooth_."

It's a completely fair argument tactic to wrap his hand around Dick's shaft as he emphasizes his last word. At least, in the big book of Roy Harper arguing methods, it is.

Sometime later that night, when their activities have made Dick's entire body ache with the kind of stinging soreness that matches his freshly waxed legs, Dick snuggles closer to Roy's sleeping body and makes plans to wax every day for the rest of his life, if this is the kind of results it brings.

 

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The first time is supposed to be uncomfortable and awkward, of course. Roy knows this; hell, it’s not like this is the first time he and Dick have _had_ a first time.

But discomfort and awkwardness are one thing. Leaving his lover’s wrists so bruised and sore that Dick can’t even put on his gloves without wincing because Roy was a little too enthusiastic with the cuffs is another thing entirely.

Though it _did_ buy them a precious night together, alone in the Tower, because there’s no way Robbie’s going anywhere with his hands _that_ sore.

Part of Roy feels bad, really. Wretched, even, that he hurt his friend so badly.

But on the other hand, being able to stretch out luxuriously in the bed next to Dick and not worry about one of the other Titans interrupting them is enough to erase most of the guilt Roy has.

Still, it’s good to apologize. After all, his lover is an obsessive compulsive _freak_ and apologizing for keeping Dick away from patrol is always a good idea. If one wants to keep getting in his pants, that is.

"Sorry," Roy murmurs against the bruises that line Dick’s wrists, watching Dick jump as the warmth of Roy's breath hits the marks on his wrists. They lay stretched out facing one another on Dick's bed in the Tower, on sheets that show no visible sign of the afternoon's activities. Which, really, is too bad, but it isn't like they don't have all night to fix that.

" 'Sokay," Dick responds, running a lazy hand through Roy's hair. "We should have planned this out better."

"You plan _too much_ , Robbie," Roy protests. To his delight, Dick shudders again in response to his breath and this time, a soft moan escapes his lips as he scoots closer to Roy.

It's the only encouragement Roy needs.

Grasping Dick's hands lightly with his own, Roy brings his mouth down to the lightest of the bruises, first kissing, then licking the tender skin beneath his lips.

Each flick of his tongue brings Dick all the nearer to Roy, until, by the time that Roy's teeth scrape across the light cuts made by the cuffs, Dick is properly moaning, pulling Roy closer with legs that are grinding against Roy's.

When Roy bites down on the cuts, his squirming lover quits moving, and without warning, Roy finds himself flat on his back in their bed.

"You're right," Dick says, eyes sparkling with want. "Sometimes a little spontaneity is a beautiful thing."

It's cheesy, in the special kind of Dick way, and Roy tries to not to laugh at his lover. Holding back his laughter becomes easier when Dick grabs _his_ wrists and pins them down into the mattress.

"Not sure you can make much of a mark this way, Short Pants."

"Watch me, Speedy."

"A little less talk, Robbie."

Dick's grip tightens, determined to leave a mark, as he leans down and kisses away all desire either of them have to speak.

 

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 _  
_ Though the Graysons had traveled all over the country, Dick is a Gotham boy at heart. In his adopted city, the worst heat waves are always tempered by the gentle breeze from the sea to cool even the hottest of summer temperatures.

He is definitely not made for the desert.

Roy, on the other hand, is and despite the discomfort of the heat that reaches in and squeezes both lungs dry, coming back to Roy's boyhood home is worth it simply to see the sheer calm spread over his lover's face as they lie on the sand,with only a sleeping bag and a tent to block out the sun.

Even if Dick is sweating like a pig trying to keep up in a race between Wally and Jesse.

The desert is an important part of Roy's life, and Dick is more than willing to put up with his own dislike of the heat, and of the sand trying to force its way up crevices it does not belong _near_ in order to appease his lover.

Of course, when Roy turns to his affections away from the desert, no longer focusing on the sand that is intent on knowing Dick as intimately as the redhead at his side, and turns his affections towards Dick, the Gotham boy does not mind the desert nearly so bad.

It is hard to continue disliking being covered in sweat when his lover's tongue is doing such an thorough job of removing the substance from every crevice it's clinging to, accompanying sand be damned.

If the rest of the trip goes this well, Dick may well begin to share Roy's appreciation for the desert.

 

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dick strips Arsenal's uniform away with one hand as his free hand snaps on the hot water. His desert-brat can stand it hot, and so can Dick, so neither needs to worry about adding cold water to the mix. Dick makes sure the soap bottle is open and within reach as he pulls Roy to his feet and into the shower with him.

Dick doesn't bother taking off his uniform. He can't, not until the the threat's been eliminated.

Shower sex has long been a favorite past time between them, but there's no time for lust now, not as Dick pours the soap onto Roy's skin and into his hair. He uses the scalding water to help him massage movement back into the locked, useless muscles as he holds Roy tight against his chest to prevent Roy from either falling to the shower floor or drowning.

He doesn't have the time to waste in being concerned, no matter how long they stay under the water while Dick waits for some sign the toxin has left Roy's system. He focuses on the task at hand, letting diligence and dedication drive out the fear somersaulting in the back of his head.

It's a full half an hour after the water has turned frigid that Roy begins shivering into Dick's chest, and heavy lids blink up at him. "T-thank you for taking care of me," Roy murmurs through chattering teeth.

"My pleasure."

 

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The recipe is Alfred's, passed down from generations of Pennyworths, and enjoyed by a generation of Waynes.

The bowl is from Dinah, purchased and given as a housewarming gift last summer when Roy first moved in.

The matching aprons are from Ollie, ridiculous and frilly, but his way of acknowledging their partnership.

The CD playing in the background is from Connor, a soothing melody of Christmas classics.

The daughter is theirs, sandwiched between them at the counter, helping to stir the dough and smiling at the lack of reprimand that comes when she sneaks a piece of the dough out of the bowl and into her mouth.

The shirt she wears is from Bruce and bears the logo of Wayne Industries, her other grandfather's way of acknowledging _his_ son's partnership.

The end result is gingerbread, shared by the three members of their family from the warmth of their couch as the snow falls outside in the bitterly cold New York winter.

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_  
_ It is an anxious Dick Grayson that sits on the rooftop across the street from Roy's new place. While he's been accused of being melodramatic before, Dick is pretty certain that he has plenty of reason to think that Roy wouldn't want him to jump down off the roof, walk up to the door and ring hello.

Starting with the obvious fact that Roy hadn't bothered to send Dick a change in address when he'd moved.

The new apartment is nice, Dick has to admit. It looks large and roomy, and comfortable in the kind of way that two grown men making out on the couch would not cause one or both of them to bump their heads, ankles, or any other body part.

Roy has to be loving that. His desert-brat self had always hated the tight spaces of both their old apartments.

The security is even nicer. One day, while Roy had been off with the JLA and Omar had been taking Lian to school, Dick had snuck down and examined every possible entry. No one is getting in.

The complex is even Bat-proof.

Which again, is why Dick remains perched anxiously on the rooftop across the street from Roy's new place.

At least, he does up until the moment Roy walks out of the apartment and makes his way to the rooftop beside Dick.

"So... ever planning on coming in and saying hi to us, or were you just going to stay out here and brood forever?" Roy hasn't had time to change his uniform yet, not since he arrived home twenty minutes ago, and when he crosses his arms over his chest, the act draws attention to the belt buckle and costume that remind Dick how much has changed since the last time they'd stood so close.

It makes him more anxious.

"I was going to come in," Dick says truthfully.

"Really? Because my money was on a little brooding, followed by you taking off. And frankly, my little girl doesn't need that _again_ , so if all you're looking for is a quick fuck because shit once again didn't work out with whichever great love of your life it is _this week_ , you can just - "

"I need you." He doesn't mean to interrupt Roy, and the look Roy gives him at his outburst makes the back of Dick's neck itch in a terrible, no good, shouldn't have done that kind of way. But it's what he came here to say. It's what he _has_ to say.

Roy doesn't answer him for a long time, and when he does, his voice is a mixture of the guarded Roy that Dick's stupidity has made necessary, and the pleading, breathless Roy that...that Dick hadn't heard in a long time. "What brought this on?"

"I was in New York, alone, chasing ... and I saw her again, and all I could think was that I never tell anyone how much I need them. I never told _you_ how much I needed you. How much I still need you." Dick closes his eyes for a minute, as the tide of bad choices washes over him.

There's a lot Roy could probably ask about following his exclamation, and when Dick opens his eyes again, it looks like Roy is considering every one of those questions. But in the end, Roy just shakes his head. "That's why you've been camped out on the rooftop across from my apartment for three days?"

"Well, yeah." Dick shifts his weight from one foot and back to the other, hoping Roy will either forgive him or tell him to get lost, and really wanting to check that security system a little more, because it's better than Dick had even suspected.

Roy doesn't have to say that he needs him too. Roy had made that clear years ago.

"Dick...Robbie, you're a mess. And I bet you're a hungry mess. Come on inside, I'll heat you up some of Ollie's chili."

"That's ... Roy, we can't just _go eat chili_. I have to ... I'm so sorry," Dick says, miserably.

He's considerably less miserable when Roy unfolds his arms and throws one around Dick's shoulders. "We _can_ just go eat chili. Because I need you too, Dick Grayson. I tried not to, while you were gone, I really did. Hell, I even tried to stop loving you, and I was a miserable failure at that."

"Roy Harper doesn't stop loving someone once he starts," Dick says with a shake of his head. That knowledge is the only reason he was able to even step foot in this neighborhood.

"Neither does Dick Grayson," Roy responds, pulling him into a hug. "Which is why I always held out hope you'd come back."

Dick squeezes as tightly as he can, to make up for the tears he doesn't want to shed. "I'm so so-" he begins, but he's interrupted with a kiss.

"Let's make a deal," Roy says when he breaks the kiss. "You won't say I'm sorry anymore, and I won't say I told you so. How's that?"

"Sounds good." Dick allows Roy to break the hug, not sure he'll ever be the one to pull away ever again. Not even if the world threatens to fall down around them.

Probably especially not then.

Roy grins at Dick and takes his hand.

Together, they walk into Roy's home, and Dick's anxiousness is replaced instead by the anticipation of good things to come.


End file.
